Hello Sins
by Lulu33679
Summary: This just came to mind so I decided to share it. This could be a long story probably at least 5 chapters.


The sins looked up amazed at what was falling from the sky. It was a young looking human girl, the sins thought for a second and then thought " if this girl hits the ground she's going to die" Confused they watched a little longer and she moved, she moved her head to face them and she stared into their eyes. This was the time that Gowther said "That being has no magical power but she has a different feeling from other humans"This surprised the other sins they didn't realize that different feeling until now. "What should we do captain?" Thinking for a second Meliodas said "Her power is high, she can survive the fall." The girl heard this and smiled then bringing herself down faster, she fell and then hit the ground. While the dust cleared Elizabeth could see the mysterious person moving around.

She walked out of the dust the sins were all ready to attack but when the girl was clear to see she didn't even have a scratch from that fall This confused the sins as she was just a normal human girl or so they thought. This girl had obviously had some kind of power but no one could figure out what it was. Ban realized that she was not perfectly fine, she had a broken neck but that just confused him even more"How is she alive!... how is she moving!... she can't be like me so what is she?" As these thoughts sped through his head the girl just kept moving closer and closer to the group, suddenly she stopped and reached to the back of her neck. "Who are you?" yelled Meliodas ready to attack."My name is Katherin" She said as she looked at them while her hand still behind her neck. While the sins watched in confusion Elizabeth realised that Katherin wasn't moving her neck or couldn't move her neck.

Then Elizabeth saw that Katherin was holding something behind her neck just holding it in the exact spot."Sir Meliodas" said Elizabeth Meliodas looked at her through the corner of his eyes and said "what's wrong Elizabeth". "look behind at her neck she's holding something" Elizabeth said with a worried look on her face. Meliodas looke around Katherins neck and yelled "what are you doing behind you're neck?". "Oh you mean this" Katherin said as she turned around.

"I'm rebooting my healing process" After Katherin said this they all looked insainly confuse after they saw that on her neck was a area with no skin covvering it but it didn't have and flesh either. Diane and King both asked at the same time "What is that!?" "It looks like a whole binch of colorfulstrings and some lights to me" said Ban very lazily. Merlin hadn't said or done anything different though she was deep in thought because she had felt this power before, it was a strong power but she did also feel human... and something else something of the future. Merlin once traveled into the future and this feeling she got from Katherin was almost the same however this feeling that she got from Kathleen was stronger than the one she had felt in the future. "What's wrong no one has been in the future?"

Katherin said with a smirk looking at Merlin, when Merlin heard those words she looked up and said "future technology?" "How are you here Katherin?" Merlin said in a stern voice while the other sins, Hawk and Elizabeth looked at Merlin confused. "Merlin whats going on here?" Hawk said quietly "I'm not exactly sure" Merlin said a litle confused "but I can see that your neck is broken Katherin isn't it... so how are you alive much more walking?". Katherin looked around slightly smiling then she looked at Merlin and said "I think you know how... you have felt my power before have you not or do you just not remember?" Katherin said while almost trying to move her neck.

Suddenly Katherin moved with unbelievable speed and moved into the shade of a tall tree sitting down and leaning her head on the trunk of the tree. "It seems that my healing has completed" Katherin said moving her head around then focusing her eyes on them curiously, "So why haven't you attacked me yet?"

After hearing this none of the sins answered her but Meliodas did say "Would you rather we had attacked you already?" "Well I don't really know... I know who you are and your power but I don't know how I know" Katherin said looking a little confused and sad "I don't even know how I got here, all I remember was my life before and then learning about you then falling just a minute ago" "what do you mean you don't remember why your here and how you got here?" Meliodas said very clearly. "I just don't remember... it's like my memories were taken from me... like they have my whole life, every important memory i've ever had I don't remember" Katherin said a tear forming in her eyes. "What do you mean by your memories were taken from you" Merlin said confused "How could someone take your memories" King looked confused too "Well I am mostly a robot, so it's probably that they take my memories so that the we stay more robots than humans" Katherin said a little unsure "Why would they want you to be more robots than human... and what is a robot" Elizabeth said behind Meliodas. Katherin looked at Elizabeth "So you don't know what robots are" Elizabeth looked back at her saying "No" in a quiet voice "Okay, I can show you then... but does anyone have something sharp that I could use?" "I guess this rock will do" Katherin picked up the rock while finishing her sentence and sliced her skin up her leg not flinching at all then slowly peeling of her skin. There was only a small amount of blood on the ground and on her leg but when the sins looked at her leg they saw metal, wires and lights not flesh and bones. This freaked everyone out everyone looked away as soon as they got a good look.


End file.
